Healing Scars
by DaleGirl
Summary: Bella is coming to Forks leaving behind an abusive relationship and her rebellious side. She doesnt want to fall in love again knowing it will hurt her but can a green eye angle heal her or will she still have scars. My first fanfic hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight only SM does, I just own the storyline of my story and my imagination.**

Ch 1

Green……. That's all I see as I ride in my dad's cruiser on the way to Forks. I've been living in Arizona for the last 16 years with my mom, Renee, and her husband Phil. Phil is great for my mom because he makes her happy when I just disappoint her. But I guess that's true since I've been hanging out in the wrong group and doing drugs. There is a reason though of who got me started and that goes to my ex. Jared.

**My first fan fiction story, hope you like COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ch. 2

It's hard to think about Jared because of what he did to me. I remember coming home and looking into my mother's sad and disappointed face because she can smell the cigarette smoke and beer that I reek of.

I don't even want to know what would happen if she ever saw the cuts and bruises on my body that I hide from her. She has tried to get me to go to therapy but I refused so she said it was either therapy of go to Forks to live with my dad. I know you know what I chose, but it's just the thought of talking to someone about my life is not my thing.

I guess the good thing about coming to Forks is not ever have to worry about Jared again since I hope he will never know where I live. So this is just a summary why I'm here and sitting in a cruiser with my father to the rainiest place on earth.

The good thing is Charlie doesn't talk much but I'm ok with that because I don't want to explain the drugs and my ex to him at all. Just then the Welcome to (the greenest and rainiest place on earth) Forks sign comes, hopefully this isn't going to be a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie finally speaks as we pull up to the house. "I got you a car from a friend of mine, so you can drive yourself because I get busy at the station", says Charlie, "but I don't want you to get in trouble".

A good moment just ruined from the statement. "Umm, thanks," was all I can manage as I stared at the old looking beat up beast sitting in the driveway.

"Well let me show you where your room is so you can unpack", I heard from Charlie as he gets my suitcase. I followed him into the house and up the stairs to a small room.

"Here is where you will be staying, the bathroom is down the hall and so is my room if you need anything," says Charlie as he looks around nervously. "I hope you like purple that's what the lady at the store said would be a good color for a teenager, but we could change it if you want a different color".

"Its great dad, I love it", I manage out so he can stop. "Ok then, you start school on Monday so you have a few days to settle in and I'm going to order a pizza", I nod at him and he goes back down stairs.

I collapse on my bed and stare at the ceiling wondering if this is going to work. I want to prove to Charlie that he can trust me since I see he doesn't. I'm in a new place and I am going to start a new chapter of my life since I don't have any pressure. Now hopefully everything will fall into place.

**Next chapter is going to be Charlie's pov of when Bella is coming to Forks. I'll get it up as fast as I can. REVIEW PLEASSEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I shift nervously from side to side as I wait for Bella at the airport. I rarely got to see my daughter and from what I remember I know she isn't the same person as she was a few years ago.

Getting the call from Renee surprised me because she loved Bella very much and didn't want to let her go. I guess things change in the relationship between mother and daughter but I can't say our relationship was strong either.

I still couldn't believe that Bella began doing drugs and starting drinking. I wanted to know who made my daughter like this but Renee did mention Bella seeing a boy.

He better never try to see my baby again because if he made her like this there was going to be hell to pay. I don't want to be the strict father that never lets his daughter leave the house but if she does anything to break the rules I may have to.

I'm just hoping getting her the truck I got from Billy Black wasn't a mistake on my part. I finally see her walking out of the terminal. Well here goes nothing I just hope everything will work out. Maybe I should get some advice from Carlisle because I'll probably need it.

**Charlie's Pov on his thoughts about Bella. I try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. It may be today or later on this week because I have after school band rehersal for most of the week. REVIEW want to hear what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On Monday I was driving "the beast" to my new school Forks High, original right. This truck can't go over 50 but its fine since I don't want to hurry to school.

As I'm pulling up to the parking lot a speeding Volvo cuts me off and hurry's into the school parking lot. I lay on the horn wondering what the hell is his problem not my fault I can't go fast, I'm the chiefs daughter.

I then pull into a parking space and hop out to catch a glimpse of the rude driver who cut me off. I see a gorgeous man step out and walk up to a beautiful blond to kindly make out in front of people.

Jerk, I thought as I march up to the school ignoring the stares I'm getting. I find the front office and walk up to an elderly woman typing on the computer. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here," I say as she looks up from her computer. "Ah, yes here is the paper you need to get signed by each teacher, and also your schedule and map", she says with a smile. I thank her and looked at my schedule:

1. Calculus

2. English

3. Government

4. French

5. Lunch

6. Biology

7. P.E

Great, P.E, it's going to show my natural clumsiness that's going to embarrass me on my first day.

As I walked out of the classroom trying to find where my class is a blond haired boy walked up to me. "Hi, you must be new here, I'm Mike", says the boy. "Do you need help finding you class". "I think help would be great", I say as I smile at him. "Cool", he says happily, "Its right this way".

I thank him and follow him through the hallways trying to focus on not tripping. "Here it is, so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch with my friends", asked Mike looking at me with hope.

"Sure", I say not really caring but it did seem to look like Mike cared a lot. "Awesome"! "I'll save you a seat", with that said he walks off almost like he is about to skip down the hall. I chuckle and go into my class taking my paper up to the teacher to sign.

I was thankful he didn't make me introduce myself so I sat in a seat towards the back trying to ignore the stares. When the bell rang for the next class I was having a celebration in my head. Listening to the monotone voice of Mr. Schultz made it hard to pay attention.

When I found my next class and took a seat a small, black haired girl sat next to me. "Hi, you must be Isabella, I'm Alice", says the girl happily. "Hello", I reply to her, "but I prefer to be called Bella". Alice nodded her head and started to bounce up and down in her seat. "We are going to be great friends", she exclaims giving me her perfect smile.

I had to smile back because her happiness is contagious. "Want to sit with me and my friends at lunch", she asks looking at me with puppy eyes. "Sorry, I all ready agreed to sit with someone else". "Oh, ok", she disappointedly says turning to the front of the classroom.

Feeling bad I turn to look at the reading list that has pretty much all the books I have read. When the bell rings I go to my next class and survive it along with French.

Finally I get to hopefully enjoy lunch with Mike. As I walk into the cafeteria I spot Mike waving his hands to show where he is sitting. When I get my lunch and sit down Mike introduces me to Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and Angela. Lauren immediately gives me a look of disgust before she continues her conversation with Jessica.

"Bitch", I think as I take a bite of food. "So where are you from", asks Angela who is sitting next to me. "Arizona", I reply, turning to look at Angela. "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like tan", sneered Lauren the Bitch as she glared at me.

"Well guess sunlight likes me to burn instead of tan so I stick with the pale look", I retorted giving her a fake smile. She huffed and turned back to her conversation with Jessica. "Well, I'm going to like you", laughs Angela.

I smile and looked around the cafeteria spotting Alice and the rest of her family. I turned back to Angela, "so I know Alice, but who are the rest".

"Well the tall blond girl is Rosalie Hale who is twins with the tall blond boy Jasper, who is dating Alice Cullen and Emmet Cullen is next to Rosalie and they are dating and finally Edward Cullen, the boy with the reddish hair with his much lovely girlfriend Tanya", she sarcastically ended.

I chuckled and went back to eating lunch and only to look up and meet green eyes staring at my brown. I quickly looked back down ignoring the stare from Edward.

_Probably staring because of how average I look next to his Barbie girlfriend, _I thought.

After lunch I went to Biology and gave the slip to Mr. Banner who pointed me to a seat no other next to Edward Cullen. I walked to my desk not looking at him, instead to the front of the class.

"You must be Bella", a voice said next to me. I turned to Edward's green eyes. "I am", I replied not trying to drool because how hot he is since he does have Barbie for a girlfriend.

"So, how are you liking the rainiest place on earth", Edward said while he gave me a crooked smile. "Its okay but the drivers with the blond girlfriends could drive better on the road", I replied trying not to laugh.

He frowned and turned back to the front of the classroom muttering the word "sorry" while I tried not to laugh.

We didn't speak for the rest of the period so after the bell rang he quickly left the classroom, can you say bipolar much. I dragged my feat as I went to gym but got to luckily sit out today. As I got into my truck at the end of the day I smiled because now I know that its going to be fine.

**Sorry it took so long but its finally up PLLEEEAAASSSEEEE REEVVIEEW LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION!!!!!! I may do next chapter in Edward's point of view.**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Chap 6

EPOV

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock telling me it was time to go to school. I groan and hit snooze and went to put clothes on.

I can hear my mom making breakfast downstairs and the heavy aroma was wafting in my room. Stomach growling I went downstairs to enjoy some food. When I got downstairs Emmett was already stuffing food in his mouth like it was going to be the last meal he'll ever get.

"Morning mom", I said and went to kiss Esme on the cheek while grabbing a plate. "You sleep well", she said while filling my plate. "Yep" and I went to sit next to Emmett who was smirking at me.

"Suck up", he says as he shovels more food. "At least someone appreciates me when I cook, instead of coming down here just for the food", retorts Esme while smiling. "Another great breakfast chef", says Emmett while inhaling a pancake.

I shook my head surprised he isn't fat from what he eats.

Alice then comes skipping down the stairs and grabs a plate while giving a disgusted look to Emmett. "What, I'm hungry", says Emmett shrugging as he went back to his food.

"Did you here, we are getting a new student today", says Alice when she sits down. "I heard its going to be Chief Swan's daughter who is coming from Arizona", Alice continues. "I can't wait to meet her I bet she and I are going to be great friends".

I shrug not really caring and turn to look at the clock. "Come on, we are going to be late". "You just want to get to see Tanya", says Emmett.

"Oh, Eddie I love you soo much don't I look great in this outfit", continues Emmett in this high pitch voice.

Alice starts laughing joining into the fun. "Come on she's not that bad", I argue knowing its no use.

"Let's go", I hurriedly say. Ok maybe Tanya is a little overbearing and is annoying most of the time but she is a good distraction to have.

We get in my Volvo and head to school. As we are getting close this old truck is in my way going very slow. I speed up and kindly cut in front of the truck and ended up getting honked at. "Nice Edward", Alice states while rolling her eyes.

I pull up into the school parking lot and got out to go to Tanya who was waiting for me. "Hey baby", she seductively says and pulls me into a kiss that turns out into a make out session. We continued until the bell rang and went our separate ways.

As I sit down in my first class I thought to why I was dating Tanya because our relationship isn't really special its just there. Maybe I should end it soon but I don't know how to tell her because she's so devoted. Hopefully she'll break up with me first or cheat on me to give me a good reason.

The bell rang to go to the next class and as I got up to leave I thought maybe I need to end it with Tanya soon or she's going to get the wrong idea but I really don't know what to say to her because it's going to end up in tears. I thought about it in the next few classes and then headed down for lunch.

Tanya was waiting for me at the doors leading to the cafeteria. "Hey", she says seductively "how were your classes". "Fine", I shrug and lead her in the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down with my brother and sister and Rosalie and Jasper.

"I met the new student today and her name is Isabella but likes to be called Bella", Alice says almost bouncing up and down in her. "I like her and hopefully she'll let me give her a makeover because I can make her look gorgeous". Emmett and I look at each other with fear since we have been unwilling victims of our lovely, evil sister.

"She's nothing special", scoffs Tanya while looking at her nails, " but I think makeup would do well for her since she's so pale and ordinary looking".

Alice glares at her, "well at least she isn't wearing fake tan and hair to try to look good and at like a bitch". Tanya stares at her in shock most likely in shock that Alice insulted her.

I knew Tanya was jealous because Alice has never liked her and would always tell me that I would regret it but me being stupid laughed and told her to but out of my life.

Emmett then starts telling about his great day in P.E, I then let my eyes wander the lunch room and landed on a beautiful brunette girl. I couldn't help but stare but then I got caught when her lovely brown eyes meet my green ones.

She quickly looks down with a small blush on her face and I smile and look back to Emmett like I'm actually interest when there is something else that holds my attention.

The lunch bell rings and after saying goodbye to Tanya I head to Biology and take a seat in my empty desk. I sit with boredom waiting for class to start when a delicious strawberry smell hits my nose.

I turn and see no other than brown eye girl who Alice said was named Isabella or Bella. It was way to quiet so I thought what to say to her.

"You must be Bella", I say with a smile. "I am", brown eye girl named Bella replies giving me a smile.

_Well duh_, I thought of course that is what you came up with got to think of something else. "So, how are you liking the rainiest place on earth", I say. _Yes humor is good_, I think waiting for her response.

"Its ok, but the drivers with the blond girlfriends could drive better on the road", she says looking like she's trying not to laugh.

Ouch, and I huffed turning back to the front of the class feeling like a dick for cutting her off, what a good first oppression. I mutter sorry and we didn't speak for the rest of the class period and when the bell rang I quickly got up and left.

I went to my last period and after that quickly went to my car to wait for Alice and Emmett. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day and maybe I can get to know her.

**Ok here it is Edward POV but I would really want some reviews to let me know if its good and critism is helpful so I'll post BPOV soon maybe by next week but I have mini camp for band so I'll try.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Stupid, I thought as I slammed the door of poor Charlie's house who is now taking abuse. I made a promise that I will not fall in love with anyone since in the end I'll be the one hurt. But…..Edward felt different and made me want to talk to him and hang out like a normal person.

Am I normal… am I someone worth being friends with me if they found out about my past or what I've done. The lying, the stealing, and even the drugs and alcohol ruined me and made me someone not even my own mother recognized. I went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror breathing deeply.

I was pale with dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep and how frail and skinny I was. Turning quickly away I thought how anyone could ever like me since of how hideous I look. Jared always said I was too fat and always put me down.

God, I was blind of Jared and how he treated me. Him abusing me, putting me on a diet, and even introducing me to drugs and drinking. I stepped away from the mirror and walked downstairs. Jared can't hurt me here because he doesn't know where I am and he probably forgot about me anyway. Now is my chance to be who I really am and escape the past and never return.

I then smiled and went to the kitchen to make some food for me and Charlie since I don't even think Charlie knows what the oven is and why its there. Makes me wonder how he survived on frozen meals for years.

I got the ingredients out for what I needed and started preparing. After preparing and putting the casserole in the oven I sat in a kitchen chair and did my homework until the food was done. When the timer beeped I got the casserole out of the oven and left it to cool while I put my schoolwork in my room.

When I got back downstairs I heard the cruiser pull up. I went to the kitchen and started serving the casserole and putting the plates on the table.

I heard the door open and close with Charlie coming into the house. "Smells good Bells", Charlie says as he hangs up his police belt. "Thanks", I respond and got me a glass of water and sat down to eat.

Eating dinner with Charlie is awkward since neither of us know what to say to each other. "How was school today", asks Charlie looking down at his food. "It was good, everyone was welcoming".

Well almost… not like the bitch Lauren but Charlie doesn't need to know that. "That's good", and Charlie goes back to eating. "Do you know about the Cullen's", I ask curious to know about them. "Ah, the Cullen family, Esme and Carlisle are great people who do a lot for this town". "Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is a designer". "Their children are well behaved and can do no wrong and even the Hales are just as behaved". "I met Alice and Edward today in two of my classes", I told Charlie. "You'll love Alice, she's easy to get along with but Edward does take some time because he mostly keeps to him self", Charlie tells me while smiling.

I smile and go back to my food thinking about Edward. Maybe that is why he acted as he did in class and I was being a bit rude so I probably deserved his behavior. We finished dinner and Charlie said he'll wash the dishes because I cooked so I went upstairs to go to bed.

I lay down and smiled to my self thinking about today. Charlie and I are getting along and I met interesting people even if some were a little bit rude. I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_I am sitting on the couch watching T.V. when the door closes and heavy footsteps can be heard. "Bella, I'm here", Jared says while coming in the house. I look at him not saying anything as he gives me a menacing look. "Why are you sitting here doing nothing, your going to be lazy and fat and I won't allow that when your with me"! He stalks over to me and grabs my hair and throws me into a wall. "I have no choice now since you can't do anything right", he picks up a knife and walks over to me. "This wouldn't happen if you would obey me", and he stabs the knife right into my chest._

I jolted up and breathed heavily as I try to catch my breath.

I look at the clock and the numbers read 4:35am. I decide to get up and get a shower since I was sweating really badly. As I turn on the shower and get in I thought about the nightmare I had.

It had scared me and almost seemed real as if I was being stabbed by him. I was frightened that he would come and find me and kill me but a part of me hoped that he forgot about me and I was safe.

The water started to turn cold and I got out and dried myself off. I went to my room to get dressed for the day and heard Charlie start to get up so he can go to the station. I still had lots of time before school so I got out my favorite book "_Wuthering Heights_" that was falling apart.

At 6:30 I checked my e-mail for any response from Renee but there was none. Guess she is busy with Phil and having fun instead of worrying about her screwed up daughter. Harsh but really I want her to not worry about me since it's just better that way.

I then went downstairs to see Charlie finishing up his breakfast of eggs which is pretty much the only thing he can cook. "Morning dad", I greeted as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. "Good morning", he said while getting up and got his stuff. "Bella", he said before going out the door, "I'm going to be down at the station late tonight, are you going to be ok". "I'll be fine", I replied and with that he left.

I finished my breakfast and drove to school in the usual slow pace that my truck can go. When I arrive at school it started raining.

Great, and I forgot my umbrella. I sat in my truck for a minute seeing if the rain would lighten up but instead it starts to get heavier. I sprung a few curses out of my mouth and ran out into the rain but I didn't think about the slippery concrete and with my clumsiness I slip when running through a puddle.

As I'm falling a hand shoots out and grabs my elbow catching me before I fall. "Thanks", I said as I look to come face to face with none other than Edward Cullen. "Your Welcome", he replies smirking at me, "Do you have an umbrella".

I shake my head, "forgot it, guess I should just store it in my truck because it always rains", I mutter. He chuckles and puts his umbrella over my head and walks with me to go inside.

It puzzled me how different he is today than yesterday but I won't let that make me get close to him since anyone would do that for someone. Also doesn't he have a girlfriend who isn't with him which is weird.

I look around and don't see her anywhere which I'm grateful for. We get in the school building and I turn to look at him. "Thanks but you didn't have to do that".

"Why"? He looks at me confuse, "I couldn't let you get wet from falling in the puddle because you'll get sick". "Well…. Don't you have a girlfriend wouldn't appreciate you sharing an umbrella with me and doesn't she usually ride with you"?

"I could care less what she thinks since it would be rude for me to let you get sick from the rain and she drove herself today so it doesn't matter". I nodded with my eyes wondering around looking for any signs of attack but thankfully she wasn't here yet.

"Well I need to get to class", and with that I left without waiting for a reply. When I sat down all I could think was Edward's gorgeous green eyes that had concern for me and how his muscles in his arm moved to catch me. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head because I was not going to fall in love with him….But I think I already have.

**Took a long time but I had trips to go on and then writers block but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I'm worrying about my driving test I'm taking on Monday so I'm hoping I pass but I'm sure I will. So review I would like to hear your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After finishing another "great" math lesson I headed to English. I went in and sat next to Alice who was already there. I looked to the front of the room and noticed that it was a substitute.

"Ok, since your teacher isn't here you can work on homework or talk quietly since your teacher didn't leave me anything", the substitute said. Alice then turned her seat so that she was facing me.

"So how was your first day of school", I heard Alice ask? "It was fine, I met interesting people. "I saw you sitting with Mike and his group, what did you think of Lauren and Jessica"? I turned and saw her staring with curiosity in her eyes.

"They are kinda fake and bitchy but I did like talking to Angela", I responded hoping she didn't like them. "I totally agree", Alice responded with happiness in her voice. "I knew I would like you and I agree on the fake part because they are followers of Tanya who is just as fake since she tries to copy Rosalie but in a trashy way".

"You don't like Tanya", I say remembering that she is the one who is dating Edward. "No, just because she dates my brother doesn't mean I like her", she says while scowling at her desk. "I don't see why Edward dates her because he doesn't really like her either but I wish he would date someone like you".

I pretty much choked on spit when she said that. She looks at me and smirks. "Your cooler than her and you're not fake and throws yourself at guys that's why I like you and I know Edward shows interest in you". "You sure about that", I asked not wanting to believe her.

"Yep he talked about you yesterday when he came home, more so than when he met Tanya", Alice responded looking at me with a devilish smile on her face.

Now I knew that I'm so screwed with the plan of not liking him. "But", Alice says while turning to face the front, "he'll need to break up with Tanya first and I know that he will soon". I stare at her for a full minute and turn back to the front of the class trying not to let the shock get to me.

The bell finally rang to signal the end of class and I started to get my stuff together. "Hey", I heard Alice say to me. I look towards her giving her my attention. "Would you like to come over to my house for a sleepover this weekend", she asks looking at me with a puppy dog expression.

"Ummmm", I start since I would be sleeping in the same house as her brother. "Please, I would really like you to since Rosalie is too busy with Emmett and we could invite Angela". "Fine, I just need to ask my dad", I told her feeling bad all of a sudden.

"Yay"! She exclaimed with a bounce. "Here let me give you my number so you can tell me if your dad says you can but I know he will". "It's going to be so much fun with girl talk and makeovers, so I'll see you on Saturday to pick you up".

With that she skipped out of the classroom with me walking out in a daze not knowing what she said. Oh well at least I'm making some friends. When lunch came along I walked down the halls thinking about the sleepover when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

I heard the door locked and I turned around to face no other than Tanya. "I heard that you were walking with my Edward into school this morning", she said looking at me in disgust. "Yah, he was helping me since I forgot my umbrella", I responded giving her the same look.

"Listen here", she said pushing me to the wall, "I don't want to see you any where near Edward or even talking to him because he is mine and if I catch you, you will regret it". With that she turned and left the bathroom leaving me in shock.

Well, not only have I made friends I have made enemies but that's not going to bring me down. I then walked to the cafeteria and stood in line. I got my lunch and made my way to the cashier to pay and got out my wallet to realize that I had no money.

I stared at it for a minute and was going to just go without lunch when a hand shot out and gave the cashier some money. "I'll pay for her lunch and mine", the voice said. I turned and faced no other than Edward Cullen.

The cashier just took it and I walked out of line with Edward beside me. "I'll pay you back tomorrow, I promise", I said turning to look at him. "No, it's ok, it was nothing", Edward replied giving me a smile. "But I want to because I feel bad for taking your money an….." "Bella, I don't want your money just thank me and I'll be fine", he said sternly.

"Ummm, thank you". "See that wasn't so hard, see you in biology", with that he walked away smirking to himself. "Stupid, Volvo driver", I mutter to myself and went to sit at my table. When I sat down Lauren and Jessica gave me death glares and then turned back to their conversation.

I shrug and turned to Angela "so has Alice told you about the sleepover". "Yah, I'll be there but are you coming", she asks. "I think so but I still need to ask my dad if I can go but he may say yes since he wants me to make friends", I respond.

"Alice actually wants you to go to a sleepover", a nasally voice comes from my right. I turn and stare at Lauren looking at me with a hated look. "Yah, she invited me today", I respond giving the same look.

"She probably did it because she feels sorry for you so don't expect to be friends with her", she says while smirking. "Well I don't see how you know since your not friends with her", I retort. She glares, "Just don't forget that her brother is dating Tanya so don't be a rub your ugliness on him".

With that she and her lap dog, I mean Jessica, get up and leave. I stare at them fuming trying to not let her get under my skin. "Don't listen to them", a quiet voice of Angela says. "They are just trying to make you feel bad but they are just jealous because Alice and Rosalie have always disliked them".

I nodded and went back to my lunch trying to ignore the stare I'm getting from Mike who I have now just noticed. "I think your pretty", he said giving me a smile. I give a small smile trying not to let my lunch come up, "thanks Mike". Then the bell rings and I quickly escape the lunchroom heading to my class that has Edward in it.

...

**Heres another chapter and yes its been a long time since I published but between band and schoolwork I've been swamped with work and the next chapter I'll try making longer but may not be published until next month when I have Christmas break yay. PLEASE REVIEW I want to know your thoughts and if there are any mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I said I was going to publish this chapter last month but I had alot going on so I'll try to get the next chapter written as fast I can but its been a busy year but I'll try my hardest but thanks to all the reviews and the people who favorited my story I really appreciate it.**

I slowly walked into Biology not sure how to have a good conversation with Edward.

I admit he is a really handsome guy but its how I'm falling for him that scares me since my last relationship was a disaster. Thankfully he wasn't there yet so this gave me more time to think.

I looked around the classroom and noticed Mr. Banner putting some things out for what we are doing today. I turned back to the front of the classroom staring at the board just thinking it was another lab.

The last bell rang and Edward was still not in the classroom which made me wonder since he was here today. "Ok class today we are going to learn our blood type because there is a blood drive next weekend in Port Angeles", sais Mr. Banner who was quite happy with himself. "I will show you an example, Mike Newton come to the front".

Mr. Banner demonstrated on Mike and when he pierced his finger and the blood came out I started feeling woozy. I put my head on my desk taking deep breaths when I felt someone come over to me. "You ok Isabella", I heard Mr. Banner ask.

I shook my head and Mr. Banner called to Mike to take me to the nurse since he was done. Mike happily came over and helped me up and we walked together to the nurse. "So, not a fan of blood", he stated looking over to me.

"No, so keep your hand away from me", I said a little irritated since the arm that was holding me up was coming dangerously close to my butt. "I need to sit down", I went over to the bench that we were passing and put my head between my legs since I was woozy and also wanted Mike to let go of me.

"What happened to her", I heard a voice come from my left and I looked up to see Edward walking over. "She doesn't feel good from the blood so I'm taking her to the nurse", gloated Mike puffing up his chest.

I rolled my eyes thinking how stupid he really is since I really didn't like him. "I'll take her, get back to class Newton", ordered Edward giving him a glare. Newton was about to protest but Edward went over to me and picked me up.

"Put me down"! I yelled trying to get down but I was getting even dizzier. "No you can hardly walk so I'm helping", he casually said. "What if your girlfriend sees me she'll probably plan my death".

"I don't care if she sees I'm just helping a classmate out.

Note to self men are really dumb about knowing about girls especially possessive ones who will kill any girl that looks or even breathes on her man.

We arrive at the nurse's office startling the nurse. "What happened to her", she asked. "They were blood typing today", Edward responded putting me on the bed to lie down. "Ah, there always is one, you can rest in here till you feel better", she said.

She left and Edward sat down next to me, "so you don't like blood".

"No, the smell makes me sick".

"Blood doesn't smell like anything".

"Yes, its like rust and salt besides where were you during class", I countered.

"I knew about today and since my dad is a doctor I don't have to take it so I was helping the library".

"Oh", I brilliantly answered and shut my eyes to get rid of the room spinning. I heard Edward get up and leave the room making me think he wanted to leave before his girlfriend finds him in here with me.

I wondered if he carried her like he did with me but I chuckled thinking that probably won't ever happen because she might worry that he'll drop her and make her break a nail. One could only wish she would break something that would ruin her.

As I fantasized about me beating up Tanya footsteps started to make their way towards me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and Edward's voice talking to me but I really didn't hear him.

"What"? I said opening my eyes to look at him. "I said if you're doing better I can take you home because I got the nurse to excuse you from your last period", said Edward. I nodded and got off the bed feeling unbalanced but Edward held me steady.

As we walked out the school building I started going towards my truck but Edward stopped me. "Let me go I'm going to drive myself home", I said trying to get out of his grip.

"No your not, you haven't been feeling good so I'm driving you home", Edward told me and started pulling me towards his Volvo. I huffed but followed anyway knowing he would force me in the car.

He opened the door for me and I got in plopping myself in the seat. He got in on his side and backed out of the parking space to drive me home. "So, heard from my sister your going to join the sleepover this Saturday with Angela", Edward said probably trying to start a conversation.

"Yah, but I'll have to check with my dad first to see what he says", I replied wondering if Edward doesn't want me in his house. "He'll most likely say yes since Alice always gets her way and your dad does like her but its hard not to", Edward told me with a smile on his face.

I chuckled and noticed we were now at my house. "Wait how did you know where I lived since you never asked me", I asked. "My mom would sometimes come with some meals for Charlie and sometimes I tagged along", Edward replied as it was nothing.

"Oh, well thanks for the ride". I then walked out of his car and walked inside the house going up to my room to do my homework. About 2 hours later I heard Charlie pull up and I walked downstairs to get leftovers since I was too tired to make something.

Charlie then walked in the house and joined me in the kitchen for dinner. "So, Alice invited me over for a sleepover this Saturday at her house would it be alright for me to go", I asked. Charlie looks up and nodded, "I want you to make friends so I don't mind plus I'm working that night so it makes me feel better that you won't be alone".

"Thanks dad".

With that I finished my dinner and went to call Alice but since we have school tomorrow I decided to wait since she may be eating dinner so I went upstairs to get ready for bed excited for Saturday.

* * *

**Heres chapter nine and the next chapter is going to have the sleepover and I'll try getting it posted as fast as I can. Tanya will be gone soon I have plans to break her and Edward up and coming up I'll write more about Bella's past. Pllleeasseee Review**


End file.
